Bad Feeling
by Nic James
Summary: HORROR EDIT PART 1: JEEPERS CREEPERS 2 AU The Bella's a driving home from a competition when a tire blows out, at first they think all is normal but it soon becomes apparent that all is not as it seems. Can they survive the night as a creature stalks their every move.


**A/N: I've always been such a huge fan of Horror, but always so disappointed with the lack of good gay mixed in. So I thought I'd just take all my favourites and make them with some of my fav gays. **

**This will be part 1 of the Horror series and the other stories will be other couples such as more Bechloe, SwanQueen, Doccubus, Wayhaught and a few more.**

**Enjoy**

**BPOV:**

_We are the champions, my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions of the world_

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls_

_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_

_I thank you all_

_But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

_And I ain't gonna lose_

_We are the champions, my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions of the world_

_We are the champions, my friends…_

"Jesus Christ." I groan. "How long can they sing this song for." I tried to turn my music as far as it'll go, but nothing can drown them out.

"The rest of the journey I bet." Chloe says with a laugh. "I'm sure it wouldn't be as bad if we didn't have some of the Trebles here with us. The Bella's need to rub their faces in it."

"So now there's even more reasons for me to hate Bumper." After the Bella's won their third competition in a row Bumper kind of lost it and drove off while leaving a few of the Trebles behind. At first we were all going to leave them, mainly because Gail and John travelled with them, but after puppy dog eyes from Jesse and Benji we gave in. So now I'm stuck on a bus with singing Bella's, grumpy Trebles and the grewsome twosome, Gail and John…but at least I have my Chloe.

"We just have 4 more hours before we're home, and I promise when we are I'll make you feel a lot better." She whispers in my ear.

I feel some heat gather in my stomach as Chloe's voice sends shivers down my spine. "I guess I can cheer up slightly then." I shrug trying to keep a straight face.

"Good girl." Chloe kisses my cheek and settles against my shoulder.

I settle back against my seat and look around at all the people around me. Stacie stands on her seat dancing and singing while Aubrey grips onto her hips to stop her girlfriend from falling. The other Bella's sing along with her while Fat Amy drives the bus. The trebles sit at the back, slowly stewing at Bumper for ditching them while Donald tries to defend their leader, but it seems none of them are having it. Last but not least we have Gail and John whispering to each other at the front of the bus, probably looking for a way to spin them being left behind the middle of nowhere into a book deal. "Chlo."

"Yeah Becs?"

I look down at the beautiful blue eyes that stare up at me and swear my heart skips a beat. "I've been thinking, maybe when we get home we can…"

"FUCK." Amy screams out when a tire blows, sending us all lurching to the right side of the bus. Stacie screams as she falls from her chair and onto the floor with Aubrey leaping after her.

"Shit."

I hold Chloe steady and brace us against the bus window. "What the fuck." Amy manages to get the bus under control and brings it to a skidding stop.

"What the hell Amy?" Cynthia-Rose shouts.

"Not my bloody fault, we blew a tire." She shouts back. "Everyone okay?"

"No." Stacie groans letting Aubrey lift her back onto the chair. "I hit my head."

"You're bleeding babe." Aubrey winces looking at the blood dripping from the side of her head.

"Well maybe you should've sat down." A Treble pipes up from the back earing a glare of Aubrey.

"Ignore him. I'll get the first aid kit."

"I need to check the tire." Amy says opening the bus door.

"We'll help." Chloe says pulling me up.

"Us too." Jesse grabs Benji and follows us off.

I step off and have to shield my eyes from the burning sun. "Fuck me it's hot." I groan while undoing a couple buttons on my shirt. I stare at my surrounds and see we really are in the middle of nowhere, nothing but roads and farm for miles.

"Look at that." Benji says. "Somethings completely sliced through the rubber."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" Amy groans.

"Nothing." Jesse says shaking his head. "We need a mechanic." He reaches down to pull back the tire and we see something sticking out. He reaches over to pull it out but snatches his hand back with a hiss.

"Move it little boy." Amy shoves him out the way and has a try. After a couple pulls Amy manages to pull the thing out. "What the fuck is this." Amy scrunches her face up and examines it. "It's like a ninja star made of…"

"Bone." Benji supplies.

Amy throws it to him and wipes her hand on her skirt. "Where the hell did it come from?" I ask taking it from Benji.

"Be carful Beca." Chloe says. "Who knows what's on that thing."

On one side it looks like some kind of rose tattoo is printed on there, but when I look at the other side there's a tooth lodged in there. "Oh fuck." I drop it and kick it away from us all. "There's a fucking tooth stuck in there."

"Well what now?" Jesse asks.

.

.

"Does anyone copy?" Aubrey asks into the bus radio for the 50th time. "This is the Bella's from Barden college out on east nine on a broken-down bus, does anyone copy?"

"So we're screwed?" I huff. "Anyone have any signal yet?" I ask.

"Nothing." Chloe says with everyone else shaking their heads.

"Let me try." John says stopping in front of Aubrey.

"I know how to work a radio John." She snaps. "Just shoo."

"Well okay." He says raising his hands in surrender. "I just thought people on the other end might be a bit more receptive to a strong and commanding voice."

"Jesus Christ."

"Take over Amy. I need some air." Aubrey hands the radio to Amy and joins most of us outside.

"So what's the plan?" Stacie asks when Aubrey comes out.

"I don't know yet babe. How are you?"

Stacie smiles at her concern and brings Aubrey in for a small kiss. "I'm fine, just a bump. Nothing a little TLC wont fix." She winks.

"If you start to feel sick please tell me, you might have concussion."

"I will. Now stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." She says running her finger across Aubrey's forehead.

"Hey now…I thought you said you'd love me forever. I'm going to get hold at some point." Aubrey teases.

Stacie smiles back. "I'm going to love you all my life Blondie. That includes when your old, grey and smelly."

"Well thank you." She laughs.

Donald clears his throat loudly, pulling everyone's attention to him. "Not to break up the love fest, but what the hell do we do now?"

"We've still got 5 tires on the ground, if we go slowly we could still make it home." Benji says.

"And how long will that take."

"A few more hours to the journey." He shrugs. "But we could get a signal on the way and call for help."

"I agree with Benji." I nod. "It'll be dark soon. We should get moving."

"Then that's what we do." Aubrey says. "Everyone back on the bus."

Chloe claps and turns to everyone that's sunbathing outside. "Okay you heard Bree, everyone back on the bus. Let's get the hell out of here."

Everyone gathers back on the bus and Amy takes off on a slower pace down the road, now we're practically limping home. "God knows what time we're going to get home now." Chloe groans.

"I know." I mumble keeping my eyes out the window, watching as the sun slowly begins to set over the grassy hills.

"You okay?" She asks stroking my thigh.

"Yeah…I've just got a weird feeling in my gut."

"Don't worry Becs, we'll drive for a couple hours and I'm sure someone will get some signal when we get out of the sticks."

"I guess so." I sigh reaching down and taking Chloe's in mine.

"Let's try and get some sleep. Hopefully when we wake up we'll be home." Chloe smiles before giving me a kiss and snuggling up to me. I wrap my arm around Chloe, watch as her breath evens out and my girl falls asleep. I try to keep my eyes open and out the window but soon I'm following her into dreamland.

.

.

It feels like I've only just shut my eyes before I'm being awoken by the bus shaking and swerving around the road again. "Jesus Christ." Amy shouts trying to get the bus under control. I keep one arm wrapped around Chloe's waist and one gripping onto the seat in front of me, so we don't get knocked around too much.

Soon Amy manages to get the bus under control and bring the bus to a screeching halt. "How has this happened again." Chloe pants, letting go of the death grip she had on me.

"You okay?" I ask brushing some red hair back from her face.

"I'm fine. Everyone okay?" Chloe asks getting mumbles and nods back.

I slide out from my seat and head to the front of the bus. "The other back tire went." Amy says with a tight grip still on the wheel.

"It's okay Amy." I say trying to pry her hands of the wheel. "You did good. Everyone's okay."

Aubrey comes next to me and pats Amy's shoulder. "We all need to get off the bus."

"Why?" Donald whines.

"You want to be sitting on here when some boy racer comes ploughing into us." She says with one eyebrow raised.

"No." He mumbles looking away.

"I'm pretty sure there's an emergency box next to the first aid kit." Amy says finally coming out of her shock. "Might be some flares we can lay out in the road."

"Good thinking." Aubrey nods reaching down for the box. Inside is 8 flares and a flare gun. "Why don't you get on the radio Amy, we'll call out if a car comes."

I turn to the rest of the bus and open the door. "Okay you heard our Captain. Asses off the bus." There's a few grumbles but soon everyone begins to shuffle off the bus. John and Gail try to sneak past me, but I hand them both the flares. "Make yourselves useful and put these out." I grin.

"Of course young lady." John hides his annoyance behind a smile. While Gail just huffs and follows after him.

"You be okay Amy?" I ask as the last of the group leaves the bus.

Benji climbs back on the bus and sits just behind Amy. "I'll stay with her. We can play with the frequency."

I leave the two of them on the bus and head out to where everyone is huddles. "Hey Becs, come look at this." Jesse calls out. I walk over to him and see the same thing that pierced our last tire in his hand. "I found it in the tire. What the hell is going on?" He whispers.

"I don't know." I throw is away and look around at the dark fields. "But I don't like it. I think we need to get back on the bus." I make my way over to the group. "Guys, I think we should get back on the bus, something doesn't feel right."

"What's wrong Becs?" Chloe asks.

"I don't know. I just…"

"John." Bree snaps cutting me off. "I thought you were putting the flares down." Aubrey groans.

John shrugs. "I was going to but that fine young Treble offered to do it for me." He says pointing towards the empty road.

"Who?"

"He was right there." He mumbles just before a flare falls from the sky.

"JONNY." Donald shouts as we call look to the sky.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"JONNY."

"Everyone back on the bus." Aubrey says.

I take the remaining flares from Gail and shove them into John's chest. "You can finish up." He looks at me with wide eyes but soon stumbles off to the front of the bus and quickly lays the flares down. "Come on guys, let's get back on the bus." No one misses a beat this time and everyone is sprinting back onto the bus. I push past Gail who is stood by the door and waiting for John to come back.

"We need a plan." Aubrey says.

"Get through to anyone on the radio?" I ask.

Benji shakes his head. "No luck."

"Maybe we can…"

"AHHHHH."

"JOHN." Gail screams.

Everyone looks to the windows and see's the road where John was stood is now empty. "What happened?" I ask but everyone is still looking out the window in shock.

"He…he just…" Gail whimpers pointing up to the sky.

"Gail what happened?" I ask grabbing her shoulders. "GAIL WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" I shout shaking her shoulders.

"He flew away." She mumbles.

"What?"

"He flew away."

"Is she on crack? People don't fucking fly away." Donald scoffs.

"You're not helping." Chloe tells him.

Gail shakes my hands off her and shuffles towards the doors. "We need to get out of here. It's going to get us."

"Calm down Gail."

"No. You didn't see it take him, something is out there and we're fucking sitting ducks." She says grabbing the leaver and swinging the doors open. "And there is no fucking way I am dying on a bus with a bunch of Acapella kids."

Aubrey walks up behind me and tries to help. "Don't be stupid Gail. We need to stick together."

"She's right, come sit down."

Gail stops at the bottom step and looks up at us. "Look around. There's probably a farm close by with a farmer and a gun. So I'd rather be with him then all of you. So sit on your little bus while I…AHHHH." Before I know it a pair of clawed feet drop down and attach themselves to Gail's shoulders.

"Holy fuck." I fall back taking Bree down with me as everyone screams and backs away. What the fuck is that thing.

It tries to drag Gail up, but she grips onto the handles and screams out. "AHHH. HELP ME." I dive forward and wrap my arms around Gail's waist, trying to bring her back down. Aubrey wraps her harms around me and tries to add more weight, but we keep getting pulled up. "PLEASE HELP ME." Gail screams just as there's one big tug and we go tumbling off the bus.

Aubrey falls on top of me as I look up as Gail's terrified face disappears into the night along with a huge pair of wings. "Get inside." I feel a hand tug me up from the floor and back into the bus. The doors are slammed closed behind me and I try to catch my breath.

I stand up from the floor, turn and see everyone looking at me in shock. Chloe points to my face and I can now feel warm liquid slowly falling down my face. "What was it?" Jesse asks. I try and wipe at the blood on my face, but I just spread it. "Beca what the fuck was it?"

I push past everyone and Chloe's bag for the wipes I know she keeps with her. "Babe we need to know…"

"I don't know okay." I snap taking a seat and looking out the window. "I didn't see it. I just know it has wings, huge fucking wings."

.

.

"We are on a broken-down bus on East 9, does anybody copy?" Benji says into the radio. "Please is anybody out there." He begs.

"Nobody's out there Benji." Jesse says tiredly.

"Well we need to do something. Sitting around here isn't doing us any good." Stacie says.

"I feel a lot safer in here then out there." Cynthia-Rose says with most of the bus nodding in agreement.

"What if Gail was right?" I ask. Confused eyes look to me. "Maybe there is a farm close by that we could get to, finally call for some help."

"With that thing out there?" Chloe asks. "Beca are you insane."

"It hasn't been back in over an hour Chlo." I try to reason.

"That doesn't mean it's gone either." Amy adds.

I stand up and fully address the bus. "That thing took 3 fully grown adults as if they we're pieces of paper, you really think that door will keep it out if it wants to get in?"

"It can't take all of us, and we have the flare gun. I think staying in here is a lot safer than running around in the open. This imaginary farm could be miles away and you want us all running around out there." Aubrey scoffs.

"I didn't say all of us." I shrug not meeting Chloe's eyes. "A few people to keep an eye on each other."

"You better not be talking about yourself Mitchell." Chloe says through clenched teeth.

"I'll go with you." Stacie nods.

"Excuse me." Aubrey screeches. "You're not going anywhere."

"Count me out." Amy says.

Cynthia-Rose nods a lot with Jessica and Ashley. "Us too."

"I guess I could go with you guys." Jesse shrugs.

"No one is going anywhere." Chloe says. "If you think for one second I am letting you leave this bus to go run around in the pitch black while the Grimm Reaper flies around there, then you're a moron."

I try to explain to Chloe why this is the best option for the group while Aubrey starts to shout at Stacie when I'm shoved backwards by Benji moving away from the doors. "Benji?" Jesse asks. Benji points and pushes past everyone to get away.

A few of us peak around the corner to see that thing with it's faced pressed up against the doors. "Fuck."

Everyone scrambles back and hides between the chairs. I pull Chloe close to me as we all wait for what happens next. "I'm scared Becs." Chloe whispers with a shaky voice.

"We'll be okay. I'll never let anything happen to you." I whisper against the side of her head. We all wait with bated breath to see where this thing will pop up next. Jesse is opposite us and tries to look out the window, but it pops up just above his head. Now I've got a complete view of this thing, it's like some weird mutant man. It jumps back onto the roof and everyone looks for a way out.

"What do we do?"

"It hasn't come in yet, maybe it can't." Benji whispers.

"Can we drive?" Donald asks.

"We're on the rims, we wouldn't get two feet." Amy scoffs.

There's a bang on the back door and we all turn to see the creature stood there smiling at us. Everyone scrambles back and watches as it stares each of us down. Amy reaches into her pocket, pulls her phone out and shines a light on it. "What the fuck is that thing." She whispers.

"Is it looking at me?" Jessica or Ashley whimpers causing the creature to grin.

I feel an icy cold dread run down my spine as the creature locks eyes with me. For some reason I can't seem to look away from it's piercing gaze, almost as if it's trying to figure me out and get inside my head.

"Fuck this." Donald says. "Where's the fucking flare gun." When he speaks the creature zones his eyes on Donald before sniffing and leaning forward to lick the window top to bottom. I feel my stomach turn at the sight of his black tongue leaving marks down the window. All of a sudden it grips onto the back door and begins to shake it, trying to pull it open.

"Get those doors open Benji." Jesse says.

Benji shakes his head. "I'm not going out there."

"What if it fucking comes in here." Stacie says pushing Bree behind her.

It shakes the door one more time, knocking out a screw before jumping onto the roof and disappearing into the sky. "How the fuck did that shitty door hold." Amy says.

"Fuck the door what the hell did it want? What was with that licking." Chloe asks giving Donald the side eye.

"Who cares." Donald says. "We need to get the hell out of here before it comes back."

"It could be waiting outside for all we know." Aubrey says.

Benji pushes us all aside as everyone begins to bicker about how we should handle this situation and jumps back onto the radio. "Please, please is anyone out there. We have a serious situation. I'm on a broken-down bus on East 9 and something is trying to kill us."

"He picked who he wants." Lily whispers.

"What?" Jesse asks.

"Ignore her." Cynthia-Rose says brushing Lily off.

"He's coming back." Lily whispers again. "He's still hungry."

"Lily can you stop, you're freaking everyone out."

Benji starts talking into the radio again over "This is a broken bus out on East 9. We need help, is anyone out there. Please help us." Benji begs.

The radio is silent for a few moments before a voice comes through. _"This is Officer Jenkins patrol East 9, please repeat your last message." _

Oh fuck. Someone's there.

"Officer please help us." Benji pleads. "We're trapped on a broken-down bus on East 9 and something is trying to kill us. It's already taken three of our friends."

"_Where on East 9 are you?"_ He asks.

"I don't know. Last sign I saw was Kissel County but that was a while back. Please can you help us."

"_What's trying to kill you. Who's out there."_

"I don't know some fucking thing…please can you just come get us."

"_Listen to me kid. I'm already on the 9, but the 9 is a big highway. Is there any landmarks near you? Anything else you can give me?" _

"Nothing. We're surrounded by farmland."

"_Okay. Listen I'll call for backup and make my way out to you, but your signal doesn't sound strong." _

"What does that mean?" Benji whimpers.

"_It means it's gonna take me a while to get out to you."_

"We might not have long."

"_I understand and I'll do what I can. For now you all hunker down and wait for me. I'm on my way." _The officer says before the radio goes silent.

"Holy shit Benji." Jesse cheers and everyone joins in.

"Help's coming babe." I say gathering Chloe in my arms.

"We did it." Benji cheers jumping up. "We're being rescued." As soon as those words leave Benji's mouth a hand is splitting the roof open and clawing at Benji's head, trying to pull him through it. "AHHHHH."

Chloe pulls me back as everyone jumps away in shock. "BENJI." Jesse screams and runs forward to keep a hold of him. From here I can hear the creature grunting, trying to pull Benji through the roof. A couple more Trebles run over and hold Benji down.

Chloe shakes herself from my hold, grabs the flare gun from Amy. "WATCH OUT." She shouts running towards the hole.

"Chloe." I try to pull her back but she brushes me off. She squeezes between the boys, slips the flare gun through the hole and pulls the trigger. The creature cries out and drops Benji to the floor. They pull Benji over to us and we hear the creature crying out and stumbling.

"I think you got it Chlo." Aubrey whispers.

Amy walks over to the hole in the top of the bus, batting away hands that try to stop her. She looks up and gasps. "There's a hole in it's bloody head where it's eye should be."

There's a loud bang before the sound of wings taking off sounds throughout the bus. "Is it leaving?" We all listen out for any sign that the creature is coming back. At first all I can hear is crickets and our breathing, but soon the night air is filled with the sound of a plane or something falling out the damn sky. Everyone lowers themselves as the noise gets louder and louder before we're all diving for the floor as the bus windows get blown out.

"Jesus fuck." I cough pulling myself up and shaking the dust and small bits of glass from my hair.

"Beca." Stacie whispers tapping me on the shoulder.

"What." I groan.

"Look." She says pointing to the dent in the roof. I look up and see part of the creatures wing coming through the roof.

"Is it dead?" Benji asks.

"Don't know don't care. It's time to go." I tell them. "Get those fucking doors open."

Jesse and Benji head to the doors and try to pull them open. "They're stuck." He groans. "Try the back." Donald goes to the emergency exit, but they don't open either.

"The fucker jammed it." Aubrey says lifting the screw that he knocked out. "He wasn't trying to get it, he didn't want us getting out."

"Break the fucking doors open." Amy says joining the boys. Everyone makes a move to the front but soon the bus is shaking, and the creatures full wing comes tumbling down the hole, blocking the isle completely.

"That thing is fucking huge." Stacie whispers, shining her light on it.

"Guys we can pry this door open. I need something metal."

I leave Jesse to handle the door and focus on Chloe who is stuck on the other side. "Come over here Chlo. You need to be on this side for when we open the door."

"You too babe." Stacie nods to Bree.

Jessica and Ashley hop over the chairs, keeping the hell away from the wing but Donald lifts it up. "This things like a fucking shower curtain." He says while holding it open for people to come to our side.

Chloe and Aubrey happily crawl under with Lily and Cynthia-Rose not far behind. "We get that door open and we run." I tell Chloe who nods.

"These things are so fucking flimsy." Donald laughs. "How the hell did it take three of our people." He scoffs just before the wing wraps him up like a fucking burrito. We try to grab him bring him back down with us, but the grip this thing has on him is like nothing else. I think we have him when I hear a tearing sound, but the sight in front of me has me bent over and heaving.

"Donald." Benji cries out as his friends headless body lays on the floor below the hole. The sound of crunching and swallowing soon fills the bus, making my stomach turn again. "What the hell is he doing up there." Benji asks. "What the fuck is he doing Jess." He stands on the drivers seat and pulls himself back up the hole the creature tried to take him from.

"Benji don't." Jesse says trying to pull him down.

"Wait." Benji whispers. "He's…oh my god." He grips onto Jesse's shoulder before screaming and jumping down just as something hits the bus bonnet. "He pulled his head off." Benji pants with wide eyes.

"What?" Bree asks.

"He tore his own head off." The creature leaps off the bus and flies off into the night air just as Stacie gets the bus doors open.

"It's time to go." She nods.

"Are you crazy. Look what it just did to Donald." Amy says.

"That's exactly why we need to go." I say. "Look at that giant fucking hole in the roof. We're no safer in here then we are out there."

"But help is coming." Benji says.

"You heard him Benji, the 9 is big and he doesn't even know where we are. The officer might be going the wrong way." Jesse sighs. "He might be hours away."

Everyone begins to argue over what to do and Stacie looks at me pleadingly. "Listen." I say clapping my hands. "When it took Gail he was gone for almost and hour, that should give us enough time to find some help."

"And what if it's not." Aubrey asks.

"Are you really telling me you feel more comfortable in here with that hole and Donald as bait. You're smarter than that Bree." Stacey pleads. "It's time to go."

"I agree." Jesse nods along with a Treble and a couple of our Bella's. The only ones who don't seem into the idea are Benji, Amy, Cynthia-Rose and Lily.

"Okay." Aubrey nods and grabs Stacie's hand. "I'm in."

"Chlo?" I ask turning to my girl.

She looks at me with so much fear in her eyes that it breaks my heart. "Well I'm not going to stay here without you am I."

"Let's move out." Stacie says.

"I'm staying." Amy says. "I'll wait for the copper to come by."

"I'll stay with her." Cynthia-Rose says with Benji also nodding.

I bring Amy and Cynthia in for a tight hug, not knowing if this will be the last time I ever see two of my best friends. "Look after yourselves."

"You too shorty." Amy nods with tears in her eyes.

The bus door slams shut behind me as the eight of leave the bus and make our way down the dark road. Chloe has a death grip on my hand as our eyes look all around us. "I don't think this is a good idea Becs." She whispers. "It could be anywhere." I try to calm her down, but her hand just shakes more in mine. Maybe it would've been best to keep Chlo on the bus.

"Listen baby, I know you're scared but we'll get out of this and when we do we're never coming to the country again. We're going to grow old in a busy city where nothing can ever get us again." I promise Chloe and seal it with a kiss. "Now let's get the fuck out of here."

We jog to catch up with the others, but before we get too far the bus horn honk. I turn back to see them all waving and Amy pointing up to the sky. "Oh fuck." The creature is looking down at us all from his spot in the sky.

"BACK TO THE BUS." Jesse screams.

We all sprint back to the bus but when we get to the doors they won't open again. "They're jammed." Amy screams as her and Benji try to open the doors.

"Hurry Amy." Chloe screams.

"Please open the doors."

"I don't want to die."

"RUN…IT'S COMING." Aubrey shouts. She grabs Stacey's hand and they take off towards the grass.

I look up and see the creature flying down towards us. "Come on Chlo." I tug my girl out of her shock and follow everyone else. We manage to catch up with Aubrey and Stacie. After sprinting for a minute or so I see a head of us a large oak tree, if we get to that we can think about our next move. "GET TO THE TREE CHLOE." I shout. I pump my legs as hard as they'll go, listening out for that sound of large wings. As I approach the tree I swing Chloe to the side and wrap my arms around the tree to catch my breath. My relief only last for a second before a whirling sound reaches my ear and a sharp pain bursts through my arm. "FUUUUCK." I pull back and see a large blade going through my arm and into the tree, pinning me here.

"Oh my god Becs." Chloe cries.

I try and pull it out but that only makes the pain a million times worse. "Ahh shit."

"JESSE HELP." Chloe screams. I look around and see everyone is gone except Jesse who is sprinting towards us.

"Shit Becs." Jesse says with wide eyes at the blood pouring from my arm. "We need to get this out." Jesse takes a tight hold of the knife and tries to yank it from my arm causing me to cry out in excruciating pain.

"AHHH NO PLEASE."

"You're hurting her." Chloe growls at Jesse while trying to hold my arm still. "Jesse you're hurting her."

Jesse wiggles the knife but it's not budging. "Ahhhh." I shout while slapping Jesses arm.

"Beca stop moving." He grunts while tugging at the knife. "It's like it's fucking welded." He wiggles the knife to try and loosen it in the tree.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuck."

"Beca you need to hold still." Jesse shouts. "Chloe hold her down." He instructs and my girlfriend throws all her body weight against mine, pinning my to the tree.

I look just over his shoulder and see the creature flying towards us in the distance. "Shit."

"Hurry Jesse." Chloe begs. "Pull it out."

As the creature get's closer I can hear it's wings and feel the breeze coming off them. "Please hurry Jess, please." I plead not even feeling the pain of the blade anymore. The panic of my approaching death completely taking over.

"I've almost got it." He groans putting his foot up against the tree and yanking the knife from my arm. "AHHHH." Seconds later I'm knocked back by the creature and he's sailing up into the sky with Jesse in his grip.

"JESSE." I scream running down the field after them. "JESS…NO PLEASE NO."

Chloe grips onto my waist and pulls me back. "He's gone Becs." She whispers against my back as I break down in tears.

"Why didn't it take me?" I cry. It had me on a silver platter. It's almost like it knew Jesse would stop for me.

.

.

"Should be morning soon." Chloe whispers against my neck. "I don't think it's coming back Becs."

"Maybe it doesn't like the sun." After that thing took Jesse, Chloe and I went looking for that mysterious farm, I'm pretty sure we've ran and walked about 10 miles. So not long after that we resided to our fate, if this thing wants us it could easily take us. No amount of running or hiding will stop it. So we found a nice tree and decided to have a break. If this is my final night then I want it to be with the girl I love in my arms.

"Do you think Bree and Stacie got away?" She asks.

"I'm sure they're fine Chlo. Those two have the longest legs out of all of us, if anyone could've outrun that thing it was them." I say before dropping a kiss on her head.

I find myself getting lost and slowly drifting off to the sounds of the crickets and the smell of Chloe's strawberry shampoo. "Beca." Chloe says nudging me.

"What?" I pick up the log that's lying next to me and listen out for those wings.

"Look." She laughs pointing to the flashing red and blue lights slowly moving down the road.

"No fucking way." I pull Chloe off the floor and we sprint towards it. "HEY." I scream waving my arms. "WE'RE HERE." We move down the grassy bank just as the police car comes to a stop.

A tall man gets out and gives us a relieved smile. "You kids from the bus?" He asks.

"Yeah. We've been trying to look for help for hours." Chloe pants.

"We've been looking for you for hours. There's nothing but land for miles and miles." He says opening the back of this cruiser. "Hop in. I'll take you to the rest of your friends."

Chloe and I happily jump in the back of the car with the guy with the gun. "You hear that Chlo, some people made it." The officer speeds down the never-ending country road, clearly in a hurry to bring back some of the bus kids to the rest of the group. We're in the car for about 20 minutes when I see the sun beginning to rise over the grassy hills…and for the first time in hours and hours I feel a sense of safety and calm wash over me.

"Here we are." The officer says as we approach the bus.

I sit up and see about 8 police cars and 2 ambulances surrounding the bus, which now has it's back doors completely ripped off. "Come on Chlo." I open the car door and pull Chloe from the car. We walk over to the bus and see the damage up close, the door is completely gone and a couple chairs have been ripped out.

"Jesus Christ." Chloe whispers gripping my hand tightly. "What the hell went on here."

"CHLOE." We look over and see Aubrey running towards us.

"Bree." Chloe cries out and throws herself on Aubrey's arms.

"I thought I'd lost you." Aubrey whispers in Chloe's shoulder.

"So did I."

"Get in here Mitchell." Aubrey grabs me by my collar and pulls me into their hug.

I pat Aubrey's back and bury my head into Chloe's neck. "I'm glad you're okay too Posen."

"Where's Stacie?" Chloe asks pulling out of the hug.

"In the ambulance. She's a bit banged up." Aubrey winces with tears gathering in her eyes. "That thing tried to take her."

"You could do with some help too Becs." Chloe says nodding down to my arm and pulling me towards the Ambulance.

"Becs." Stacie grins as we approach. I take a look at my friend and can see she's been through it herself. Stacey is bleeding from her neck, head and arms while her right arm is now in a sling.

"Holy Shit Stace." I bring my friend into a gentle hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She shrugs. "Think I'm in a bit of shock, it'll probably hit me later."

"What the hell happened?"

"Fucker tried to pluck me off the ground." Stacie pouts. "Bree and I cut away from the pack, cut across a couple of roads and we thought we were in the clear. After an hour of looking we heard the sound of those wings. Bree and I tried to run but soon I felt its claws lifting me from the ground. Bree tried to hold on, but it was no use and I really thought I was a goner." She shudders. "It picked me up into it arms and started to sniff my neck. I guess it didn't like what it smelt because it let me go…literally."

"It dropped her out of the sky, she must've been 15ft up." Aubrey fumes. "Dislocated her shoulder."

Stacie grabs Aubrey's hand and tugs her closer. "I think I got off pretty lightly actually. God knows where I'd be now if he liked what he smelt."

Aubrey shakes her head and kisses Stacie's hand. "I don't even want to think about it."

"What about you two?" Stacie asks. "Looks like you've both been through some shit yourself."

"I don't even know how to explain it." I sigh leaning into Chloe and letting her take the lead. I feel the tears make another appearance as Chloe tells Aubrey and Stacie about how Jesse saved me and was taken by the creature. I don't think I'll ever get the screams or the look on his face out of my head.

"Poor Jesse."

"Jesse didn't make it?" I turn around and see Benji stood there with a bandage wrapped round his head, and a heart breaking look on his face.

"No." I whisper. "I'm sorry Benji."

"We've all lost so much." Benji says looking towards the bus. "He took Cynthia-Rose too. Ripped the door right off and they were both gone in seconds."

Oh god…not Cynthia. "Where's Amy?" I ask.

"In that police car." He says nodding to the car with 3 officers around it. "She hasn't spoken since it happened. I think it's all going to take us all some time to get over this."

"What have the police said about all this?" Chloe asks. "They're all acting pretty calm for just being told about a flying demon."

"Their sheriff's not said much, but he had this look in his eye. I don't think this is the first time he's encountered this thing." Aubrey explains.

"Well then they should put up a fucking sign." Stacie huffs. "**WARNING…FLYING DEMON AHEAD THAT WILL TERRORISE YOU BEFORE EATING YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF." **

"Ladies." An officer says coming to stop next to us. "If you'll come with me I'll take you all to the hospital where you can get checked over and call your families." He says leading us to his car.

"Is it over then?" I ask looking up to the now blue sky.

"For 23 more years." Lily whispers out of a car window.

"I guess so." Aubrey says pulling Stacie in with her. We all bunch into the car with my situating Chloe on my lap. Thankfully the officer doesn't say anything, clearing seeing we'd rip his head off after everything we've been through.

With all that's gone on over the past 12 hours I'm not sure how I'd explain tonight. What would I tell people if they asked how I got my scar, or what happened in the summer of '19, or why sometimes Chloe and I jump when there's a loud noise. What I do know is I'll tell them of my brave best friend Jesse who saved my life one evening, and how I'm so proud to be friends with some of the bravest women I know who fought for their lives and the lives of the people they love, and lastly how lucky I am to still have Chloe by my side after all we've been through…but I think most of all, I'd tell them never to go to the country.


End file.
